finleysworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Finley's World
Finley's World is an American animated television series created by Finley Small. The show first premiered on Cartoon Network on August 23, 2011 with the episode "Reading Windows Errors", which led to a series of half-hour episodes. The show is currently entering it thirteenth season. It also spun off into another show, "Finley TV", in 2012. History The show was first concieved by Finley Small in the office of Terry Ward in 2009. The idea hit him after he came up with two characters, Finley and Fraser. They didn't look exactly like how they look today. But when the year 2010 came, a few changes were made to both characters. Soon after, Finley Small had come up with more characters, including Amanda and Satin Guy. Now the creators had came up for a name of the show. Finley's World ''"It was a wierd name," said Finley, also director of the series. When Finley presented the show to Warner Bros. in early 2011, they were afraid that it would do horribly like their show for the former Kids' WB block on their former channel, The WB called ''Gree TV (a Geo TV rip-off). As a result, the pilot had to be redone. A conception for the pilot had came. Then, Finley's World first aired on Cartoon Network with the first episode "Reading Windows Errors" on August 23, 2011. Production Executive Producers Through the entire show's history, Robert Stainton, Finley Small, and Terry Ward have served as the show's executive producers. Geo G. was also in this position, although was not credited. When Geo left in 2016, he arranged a deal to be credited as executive producer as well as get profits even though he no longer works on the show. Later that year, Strong and Wildshill are co-executive producers of the show. Writers The first team of writers for Finley's World were assembled by Geo G. These were: Robert Stainton, Lucas Hurford, J.G. Quintel and Michael Wildshill. Newer Finley's World writing teams usually have about 15 writers and episode ideas are thought of and proposed in early August. The main writer writes the first draft and the group changes it, adding in jokes and removing parts they don't like. This can sometimes change a script entirely. Up until 2014. the head of these groups was Kent Osborne, who apparently wrote lots of the best lines from episodes. But the idea of all this came from the magic hand of Finley Small who invented the pictures. Boardcast The show has been picked up for 24 seasons on Cartoon Network. The list of episodes are as follows: Premise The show takes place in the fictional city/neighborhood of 123 Finley's World, where Finley Small and his family and best friend, Satin Guy have some adventures along Finley and Satin Guy's other friends, Stary Guy and Little Guy; sometimes they also might battle thier enemies, Gree Guy, Santed Sailor, Bob Beanson (Molly's enemy) and others. Characters Films Warner Bros. Pictures and Cartoon Network produced Finley's World: The Movie, an animated film that was released on July 24, 2015. The film was directed by the Finley's World ''creator Finley Small and written by Finley Small. It was followed by four sequels including ''Finley's World: The Movie 2, Finley's World: The Movie 3, Finley's World: The Movie 4 ''and ''Finley's World: The Movie 5, with two sequels currently in development for a 2020 and 2023 release. On August 5, 2015, New York Times reported that Finley Animation Studios is developing a new, live-action/animated film about Finley's World. Video games A selection of video games based on the show have been released. The latest release has been Finley's World: 3D Adventure, released in 2019. Reception Since its debut in 2011, Finley's World ''generally received positive reviews from critics and fans. Critics says for the game "The shows looks cool. It was one of the best animated shows ever made, such as ''Geo's World ''is cool than that." Trivia *Gree Guy gets beaten in the episode "Jake's First PSP". *There were many different changes in every seasons of the show, The title card was first appeared in "Reading Windows Errors". The season 1 title card said: "Season NUMBER Episode NUMBER TITLE" It ran from 2011 to 2015. The title card has change the card. It shows the title of episode and the credits, that ran from 2016 to present. The original 2011 intro was ran to 2011 to 2012. The new intro was ran to 2015 to present. *Some episodes has simlar plots to any episodes of other shows. *The show is a spin-off to ''The Joe and Ian Show, it is Finley's second show. See also *List of episodes *Finley Small *Satin Guy Category:TV Shows Category:Finley's World Category:Content